


Borne

by Andie_ZIR



Series: Single Dad of the Year [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Danny is a single dad, F/M, Tags will be updated as needed, get ready for feels, ghost speak, if you couldn't tell this is second gen, redeemed vlad, sam died
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 09:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andie_ZIR/pseuds/Andie_ZIR
Summary: Danny Fenton never thought he would have to be a single dad.He never thought that he would lose his partner.Now armed with a premature child and a lot of parenting books, he has to struggle through fatherhood and grieving.





	Borne

**Author's Note:**

> My version of ghost speak is used during this. In-text translations are provided.

It had all happened so quick.

There was a ghost attack at the convention. Some idiot's weapon went off, hit Sam. They hadn't done the proper safety checks on it or _something_ but by the time Danny arrived at the hospital… She was gone.

They managed to save her child- barely. The unnamed infant was in the NICU now, weighing in under one and a half pounds. There were so many wires and tubes attached to the infant, making sure she stayed alive.

His mother was currently in the room with her. His father had, unfortunately, passed the previous year. He… He couldn't be in there right now. This was all just _too much_ for him.

"Daniel," he heard a somber voice say.

The man, now a single father, looked up, seeing his former arch-enemy. His eyes narrowed slightly as his frown deepened. Things had calmed down between them as years went by. Danny wasn't in the mood to deal with him right now, though. "Go away, Vlad. Don't you have a business to be buying out or something?" He grumbled, waving his hand.

Instead of leaving, the billionaire set his hand on the younger man's shoulder. There was something unspoken passed between them, a pain that both men now knew. "I'm sorry," was all he said.

Suddenly, Danny pulled the older man into a hug of all things- a tight one at that- and started to cry. "Sko nud keno, sko nud loi ox keno…" He mumbled in Ghost Speak. Luckily, not loud enough for any humans nearby to hear. ( _She's gone, she's really gone…_ )

Vlad held the younger halfa close, whispering back, "Pum gned, rittro faxadgol, Pum gned…" ( _I know, little badger, I know…_ )

It took a few minutes for Danny to let go. He rubbed his eyes and looked at his old rival. "If you even-"

"I won't tell a soul, Daniel. Don't you have a daughter to go meet?" He asked with a knowing smile, shooing him towards the NICU room where the child slept.

The infant was in the incubator. She looked so small and frail… So innocent, helpless. He walked over, standing next to his mother. "How is she?" He asked softly.

There was no _how are you feeling_. Both adults in the room knew how Danny was feeling, there was no need to ask the question. "As well as can be expected," his mother answered, voice soft. "Jazz should be landing in a few hours."

Danny just nodded silently, looking at his daughter. "She… She needs a name, doesn't she?" He asked. "Sam… She had her heart set on Rylie if she had a girl."

Maddie didn't say anything, stroking the infant's cheek lightly.

"Mom… What do I do?" He looked at his mother. It was like he was a teenager again and he hated feeling so helpless.

"You keep going," she said. "You make sure she's raised well and you give her the best life you can."

"... Alright," he said, moving to the other side to put his hand in the incubator. He sniffled slightly. Damn, was he still crying? "Hey, sweetie…" He said softly, looking at his infant. His daughter. His _Rylie_. "I'm your daddy…"


End file.
